


两位德国95年生事业批的停车场

by Leonie_Poisson



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonie_Poisson/pseuds/Leonie_Poisson
Summary: 想努力证明德甲不都是纯爱战士（什么
Relationships: Leon Goretzka & Joshua Kimmich, Leon Goretzka/Joshua Kimmich
Kudos: 15





	1. The Night of Lisbon

思绪、感觉和愿望变成一种单一的困惑。信仰、情感、想象之物和真实之物全部混在一起，像抽屉一样被反转，里面各种各样的东西掉落在地板之上。  
—— [葡萄牙] 费尔南多·佩索阿《不安之书》

也许只有酒醉的时候才能瞥见一点现实。当约书亚·基米希环住莱昂·格雷茨卡的脖子，并落下他带着酒气的吻，同样喝醉的后者伸出强健有力的手扣住了他的后脑勺。  
时针往前拨12个小时，当时他们两个刚刚落地里斯本波尔特拉机场，天气阴沉沉但不像慕尼黑那样冷，格雷茨卡刚刚已经去卫生间脱掉了毛衣，浅蓝色衬衫外只穿着驼色的长风衣，走起路来衣摆晃得有T台模特内味儿。基米希喝了一口手上机场咖啡店买来的提神水，吞咽的动作格外用力。  
所以为什么会喝酒呢？  
或许是巧合，又或许是两人心照不宣的默契，名叫Ginjinha的樱桃酒酸甜好喝，名叫Amendoa Amarga的杏仁酒苦沉回甘，他们两个坐在飘窗上俯视着古旧的街道，月亮也融化在酒精里被他们喝了下去。  
“上次你说没做好的任务，究竟是怎么回事？”  
基米希揉了揉已经发直的眼睛定在原地想了半晌，之后摇摇头：“忘了。”  
格雷茨卡没有基米希醉的那样厉害，他去倒了杯水伸到基米希唇边，基米希酒量不大却提议买醉，想灌醉别人却先灌醉了自己，作为Beta是要强过Omega的自尊心让他十分难受，他抓住格雷茨卡的手大力摇晃着：“你为什么！你为什么……”半杯水都洒在了地上，“我为什么醉了而你没醉？”  
格雷茨卡意识清醒但头疼得难受：“我哪里没有醉？你真是闹得我头疼……”  
基米希只会嘿嘿嘿地傻笑，他很是高兴地搂住了格雷茨卡的脖子：“你醉了吗？你像我一样醉了吗？”  
“是啊是啊我跟你一样醉。”  
“那……你像我喜欢你一样喜欢我吗？”

轻度醉酒的微温，带着一种柔和而又穿透力的不适，使我们疼痛的头骨发冷，太阳穴跳动，眼眶发热——我钟爱这种不适，就像奴隶钟爱他的压迫者。

带着酒温、樱桃酸和杏仁苦的嘴唇落在格雷茨卡的唇上，急迫着前进，来回地吸吮。酒精催化下基米希的身子滚烫就像个发情的Omega，要不是闻不到信息素气味，格雷茨卡说不定真的以为自己多年好友谎报了性别。基米希一边吻一边在流泪，他自己大概也不知为什么会这样，一切装着他情绪的名为理智的包袱皮原来这样不堪一击，他就这样一边哭着一边咬住了格雷茨卡的耳朵，舌头极尽献媚勾引之能事，舔得格雷茨卡时不时触电似的激灵。现在基米希整个人挂在他的身上，屁股还坐在飘窗前的露台，但两条腿交缠在他背后，两具身体之间已经没有任何空隙。  
格雷茨卡决定拿回属于Alpha的主动权。他一颗一颗解开基米希的衬衫扣子，慢慢把两片衣襟推到基米希身后任由其顺着基米希的胳膊滑落在露台上。  
“我们开着灯，但是外面没开，我们在窗户边上这样，人家会看见的。”虽然这样说着但格雷茨卡已经将基米希裸露的后背整个抵在飘窗玻璃上，“Josh，你确定还要这样引诱我吗？”  
鬼才喝醉了还是鬼才，基米希反手就把灯给关了。这个信号很明显，格雷茨卡也没什么需要顾忌的了。他掐住了基米希的下颌骨迫使他仰头接受自己的亲吻，一边脱去了他其他的衣物，赤裸的Beta在酒精与欲望的催化下浑身战栗，呼吸也急促起来，他仰着脖子舔舐着Alpha的喉结，舌尖随着其滚动来回徘徊，他的欲望已经被Alpha握在手里，薄茧摩擦带来的微痛与快感一波一波冲击着已经被酒精填满的大脑。之后他在Alpha的手心炸裂开了，整个人瘫软在露台的毛毯上。  
赤红的Ginjinha被Alpha浇在Beta身上作为开胃的糖浆，Alpha的舌尖手指令人酥麻，浓酸的果味封住了基米希的口鼻，红色的汁液在雪白的皮肤上游走出奇异的咒语，格雷茨卡现在就是异教的巫医对着献祭恶魔的贡品顶礼膜拜，然而他自己又是恶魔本人。基米希沾着酒液抹回恶魔肌肉起伏的身体上，指尖玩着格雷茨卡的乳尖，划过腹直肌腹外斜肌之后握紧了那前端在他小腹摩擦的东西。格雷茨卡渐渐失去了慢慢玩耍的心情，他把沾着黏液和Ginjinha的食指伸进基米希的身体，那里紧张地箍着他的指节，只能凭着一点润滑稍微移动，格雷茨卡只能一边扩张，一边继续爱抚基米希的身体，让他放松，让他接纳自己。他又洒了一杯Ginjinha在他身上，这一次甚至还有一颗樱桃掉出来弹跳着滚落在地，在雪白的地板上划出一道浅粉色印记。

醉酒使我处于一种虚弱的、颤抖的被动状态，在这种状态中，我瞥见了幻想，转过思想的角落，感到自己分散在突然而又意想不到的感情中。

格雷茨卡终于进入基米希的身体时，基米希将他牢牢抱住，半是因为还未完全扩张润滑带来的艰涩痛苦，半是因为心底绽开的烟花几乎让他陷入不真实感的深渊，他死死抱住了他的巫医与恶魔，感受着他的重量他的温度，感受着他微微向前触及敏感点带来的触电般的快乐。他的胸腔剧烈起伏着，他的眼睛带着泪水，他感受到野兽的心和他一样剧烈跳动。  
他爱他。  
虽然不知道为什么，可是他爱他。  
格雷茨卡先是缓慢抽动着，等基米希身体完全适应，痛苦的哼哼唧唧变成转着弯的呻吟时他才敢用力。12点的钟声想起似乎是最后来临的审判，在这样天主教国家的首都，一个Alpha和一个Beta正忘情地要将彼此烙印在对方的身体上，用牙齿，用指甲，用唇舌，叫喊声冲破咬不住的嘴唇，酒精和情欲正把他们一点点撕碎，他们的碎片顺着西风在整个世界散落，而他们的身体还咬合在一起。  
“啊Leon……啊……Leon……”  
不知道第几次高潮的时候基米希眼前只有一片白色，他能感觉到格雷茨卡似乎也在他的身体里完成了最后的冲刺，抽出来的的时候还发出了响亮的一声“啵”，就像热情的女高中生落在初恋情人脸颊上的吻。  
今夜他的一切都掉落在地板上，但他已经没有力气把这一切捡起来了。  
鱼


	2. 比完赛怎么能不拉伸呢/Stretch is necessary after match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 27.02.2020科隆赛后更衣室play  
> 第二天，莱昂·格雷茨卡和约书亚·基米希均表示对于为什么安联更衣室理疗床一碰就倒毫无头绪。

“Leon今天特别紧张啊。”  
躺在另一张理疗床上把通红的脸埋在毛巾里的基米希缓缓抬头，旁边的卷毛头面朝上躺着，似乎正在挑图片发ins：“是吗？我自己倒是没什么感觉。”  
“你肌肉伤病那么多，就是因为你不操心。”  
“哪有，”拜仁18号头也不抬，只有右手大拇指不停滑动，“我已经很操心了。”  
紧绷的腘绳肌被强大指力揉开隐隐作痛，红透的脸又埋回毛巾里，基米希突然有些恨，这条毛巾为什么这么干，刚刚被汗水泡透的脸颊被摩擦到有些生疼，感觉更烧灼似的。  
流程完成，基米希去旁边水管鞠了一捧水，水格外凉，在滚烫的脸颊上几乎要激起白烟，也让他一下子清醒过来，后面没有队友需要理疗，他索性坐在理疗床上，一边刷ins等理疗师给格雷茨卡放松完大腿后侧。他并没有注意到旁边的理疗师加快了手上的速度和力度，波鸿人的眉头因为吃痛皱了起来，但又因为某个人的点赞笑了起来。  
“你今天，有那么紧张吗？”  
房间里只有他们两人，基米希揶揄中场搭档的意图再明显不过，后者正在穿袜子，肌肉线条优美的腿弯折起来，脚后跟踩在床沿，另一条腿长长伸出去，是一种有意无意间的邀请：“我紧不紧张，你应该最清楚才对。”  
拜仁6号故作轻松地坐到自己的搭档身边，手已经搭在他经过训练圆润饱满的肩膀上。  
“我觉得，你特别紧张。”

格雷茨卡是有点没想到的，毕竟他的伴侣并不是主动的类型，不过他也清楚地感觉到今天这位26岁的中场球员别别扭扭的，赛前又是握手又是拥抱，一边抱一边眼神还飘向对面球场上热身的科隆球员，小心思昭然若揭，就差没写在他那张板成切菜板的小脸上。他突然觉得有点好笑，但选择不戳破，毕竟这样的基米希并能常常见到。  
“是，我特别紧张。”波鸿人拉长每一个音节，自顾自斜眼欣赏某位中场奇怪忸怩的表演，后者已经因难以名状的羞耻感涨红了脸，看见格雷茨卡看他，立刻重重一巴掌拍在他背上：“趴下去！”  
那后背的确是相当好看的，肩背上肌肉起伏，随后下沉收窄在腰部，两个腰窝让人忍不住伸手去摸。基米希心一横，踩着理疗床爬了上去跨坐在格雷茨卡的大腿上——说是坐，可他也不敢用力，浑身重量一大半压在膝盖上，保持着摇摇欲坠的暧昧距离。  
“喔唷，你真的很紧张。”基米希用两个拇指顺着肌肉走向按摩格雷茨卡的脖颈，嘴上说的不知道是自己的伴侣还是自己。  
“是啊，”底下人的声音闷闷的，“不然哪里来的助攻。”  
“你今天怪厉害的。”基米希改用手肘，趴在理疗床上的格雷茨卡惨遭蹂躏也只能捏住毛巾：“哪里哪里，哪里哪里……”  
背上的力度一下子轻了，从钝锥的刺痛变成温柔的抚触。基米希不擅长这样细致的身体接触，他习惯享受格雷茨卡手指游走敏感地带麻酥酥的触感，或者自己直截了当地摁住格雷茨卡的后脑勺吻上去，而现在，刚刚比赛完地大腿支撑不住鸭子坐的姿势，狭小的理疗床微小的摇晃更加不稳。格雷茨卡只觉得腿上一沉。  
“累了吗Josh？”波鸿人心情大好。  
“累了。”基米希自暴自弃，差点就要再使劲往某人腿上坐一下，不过忍住了，“过来亲我。”  
格雷茨卡并不敢告诉基米希他压住了他的腿，只能趁后者调整坐姿的时候费劲把自己的腿抽出来，身姿灵活不亚于场所送出那三个助攻时的奔跑腾挪。他拍了拍自己的大腿，他挪动着跨坐过来。那个吻湿漉漉的，舌头和牙齿黏着碰撞，基米希死死摁着格雷茨卡的后脑勺，指腹在发缝里来回摩挲，心想这才是他喜欢的风格。  
格雷茨卡的手顺着裤腰伸进去握住基米希的臀瓣，嘴唇也顺着脖颈在耳垂和颈窝之间留下湿凉的感觉，他能感觉到基米希抱着自己手臂那么用力，夹在腰间的腿十分用力，几乎窒息却还在回应他的吻，和平常很不一样。至于原因，他再清楚不过，不过费力解释都是苍白的。  
赤着脚踩在格雷茨卡的脚背上，两个人转着圈喝醉了一样又一次走进卧室，花洒里的水砸在脸上像17岁夏天的大雨——17岁的时候他们还是熟悉的陌生人，他们从没有一起淋过什么少年时代的大雨，却可以用炽烈的把一个淋浴头变成少年时代的夺冠现场。  
那是沾着什么不明液体的手指进入了他的身体，基米希不知道，他只知道他现在有点失去理智，只想立刻证明这个人完完全全属于自己，哪怕痛也要掰着格雷茨卡把第二根手指伸进来，看得格雷茨卡又笑出声：“你小心一点，不怕痛么？”  
基米希摇摇头，金发上甩出一片水珠。  
“看着我，Josh，”格雷茨卡的声音压低，另一只手替基米希揩掉眼前的水，那双浅蓝色的眼睛在白炽灯光里更加清浅澄亮，“Josh，Joshua，我还不值得你相信吗？”  
指节往里滑了一寸，两个胸腔起伏就像两个鼓风箱，四只眼睛对着看，然后是基米希先垂了眼睛：  
“我知道，是我不好。”  
“这有什么？”格雷茨卡心情大好，手指缓缓抽插，嘴唇忍不住轻轻落在高挺的鼻梁，但一个用力将他推在瓷砖墙上发出砰的一声，基米希不习惯取悦格雷茨卡，格雷茨卡也不在乎，一边把自己刚刚胡乱挤出的一泵润滑油抹在基米希的臀瓣，准备自己套弄，但基米希抢先一步跪了下去，那双蓝眼睛仰视着他，眨巴眨巴假装天真无邪，之后张开嘴巴含了进去。  
基米希从没有试图做过这种事情，他不屑于如此，年少初恋没有，如今格雷茨卡舍不得，他现在明白格雷茨卡为什么舍不得了，下颌和舌头的确会酸，某些人还会情不自禁抓着他的头发顶到他的喉咙，干呕的感觉让他恨不得一口咬掉这个玩意，但头顶传来的呻吟又让他有了那么些成就感，小心翼翼包着牙齿前后滑动。  
格雷茨卡关掉了花洒，哪怕技术生涩，但口腔湿润的包裹已经让他几乎把持不住，他取了出来，托着基米希的胳膊扶起他，将他翻过身来推在墙上，把手上最后那点润滑油抹了上去，很干脆地进入了他的身体。  
“Josh……你要怎样……才能相信我这个人……完完全全是你的？”说着他使劲往里一顶，甬道被继续拉伸开，拜仁6号浑身一激灵，滚热的脸贴在冰凉的瓷砖上感觉危险又奇妙，他想咬紧下嘴唇，但已经不由自主叫出声来。今天拜仁18号决定直来直去，不玩太多把戏，只是咬住某人已经通红的耳尖像个幼稚的小孩——如果不是已经被填得满满当当，基米希或许就信了。  
算了。  
他们回到狭小的理疗床上换了姿势，两条腿在他身边折叠成M型，理疗床发出吱吱呀呀的抗议声，抗议狗情侣不分时间地点只知道蹂躏为俱乐部服务多年的老器材（你们自己家床不香吗？），却在事实上给两位打了节拍。基米希头后仰后背发麻，浑身沾着各种液体凌乱不堪，喉咙里破碎得发射着无意识的呻吟，大部分都是气声，偶尔有些转音，和皮肉碰撞的噼啪以及沉沉的呼吸声无比和谐。  
“Leon……Leon……”他抓住了他的手，不是赛前故作玩笑的握手，这一次是真正的十指相扣，“我要你……”  
格外卖力的波鸿人头上滴下来的不知道是汗水还是打湿头发的自来水，但他们显然都清楚溅了他一身的不可能是赛后补充能量的酸奶。现在他们都已经腾空飞起，某一些名字早被他们抛却在地球之上。

第二天，莱昂·格雷茨卡和约书亚·基米希均表示对于为什么安联更衣室理疗床一碰就倒毫无头绪。


	3. The GAME is never End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不知道还有没有人记得GAME  
> 这个故事不符合当初设定的结局，就算是平行世界了

第二次符腾堡叛乱以皇室大获全胜告终，作为符腾堡继承人兼俘虏的约书亚·基米希相当熟悉这座宫殿的构造——他曾是家族送来这里的人质，在双王争夺帝位的时候被家族接走，然后再次因为家族的溃败回到这里。  
他的待遇，说好自然是好——前线那么紧巴巴过日子的地方，他竟然还能得到单独的马匹和干净的衬衣，但士兵们会站在他面前大声唱着嘲讽的歌曲，或者在他面前凌辱他们从附近村镇抓来的Omega，任凭他们如何哭喊也无济于事——只有在这种时候他们会把“高贵的俘虏大人”死死绑起来，让骑士精神在他胸腔内炸成徒劳的烟花。  
这就是明天的自己，基米希闭上眼睛，他知道那个莱昂早已不是那个幼年登基，没有首相和摄政在场话都不敢多说的小孩子了，他亲手杀了背叛自己的旧情人，还有和他争夺帝位的堂弟以及所有帮助堂弟出兵反对他的贵族，帝国境内的土地河流同时泣血，贵族人人自危，自己的家族才想到要脱离帝国，结果又一不小心陷入了战争。  
两个身强体壮的女奴帮他洗了澡换上一身睡袍，现在基米希身上是浓浓的乳香味，熏得他自己都不住皱鼻子。之后又是两名卫兵抬着他的腋窝让他一路脚不沾地到了皇帝的房门口，赤脚踩在地毯上，这地毯柔柔软软不像原先那么扎脚，穿堂的夜风让他不住发抖。  
门打开了，退出来的是衣冠楚楚的大臣（都面生），哪怕低着头都像是在看他，烧灼的、探询的、嗤笑的，几乎要把基米希整个烧穿。更加不妙的是，格雷茨卡一声“进来”带着些许慵懒调情，大臣们后脑勺上的眼睛再也没有好奇的神色，他们拐个弯消失在基米希视线里，之后流言蜚语就会像五月橙花的味道飘满整个皇都。  
大门在基米希背后掩上。面前的年轻皇帝虽然穿着常服却意气风发，一点看不出当年忧郁胆小的样子，甚至身材也壮硕了很多——基米希记得这位年轻皇帝甚至不愿意跟宫里的贵族少年少女们一起出去骑马，只喜欢一个人闷头坐着，皮肤也是惨白惨白，和现在身材壮硕皮肤宛如蜜糖的样子完全不同。  
“好久不见，Josh。”  
格雷茨卡手上转着蘸水笔，想来上面的墨已经干了，不然要搞脏重要文件。基米希不愿说话也不知道该如何回答，憋了半天只是一句：“陛下，好久不见。”  
格雷茨卡挑挑眉摇摇头：“生疏了。”  
“不敢。”基米希捏紧了袖口的荷叶边，他真的很想后退，可惜脚现在就像被强力胶水粘在地上动弹不得，厚底军靴落在柔软的地毯上没有什么声音不过手已经抓住了他的肩膀，脸也不过离他寸许。  
“确实应该胆小一点。”皇帝拍了拍他的肩膀，似乎他是什么英勇的战士，隔着薄薄的衣料能感觉到他掌缘磨出的茧子，“毕竟你连你姐姐孩子的下落都不肯说。”  
“姐姐是无辜的！”基米希抬起头直直瞪着皇帝，但声音已经颤抖，“而且她已经被你的人杀了不是吗？”  
“姐姐是无辜的，你也是无辜的，但皇帝近卫刚刚被派出去打了一仗，死者15，伤者127，Jo，你有什么头绪吗？”  
手指轻轻摸上基米希的脸引起一阵发抖，他已经被环抱住无处可逃，只能任由心情难以捉摸的格雷茨卡像摸宠物猫一样摸自己的脸和头，然后落下一个轻轻的吻。他并不在意基米希下意识的躲闪，只是扯开了自己的衣领露出脖子，扛起基米希然后狠狠将他摔在床上。  
“要么告诉我，你姐姐的孩子在哪里，要么……”他的声音越压越低，落在耳边是麻酥酥的空气，可是话语本身是最为残酷的选择，“让我操你。”  
基米希咬紧下唇闭上眼睛做英勇就义状——虽然他不会丢命。布料清脆的碎裂声伴随胸口一凉，那件软纱的袍子上半部分大约已经被撕成两半软软落在肩膀上，格雷茨卡捻起胸口一粒半揉半掐，一下子痛得基米希想去咬他的手，不过肩膀和双腿已经被死死钉住，尤其那两个膝盖骨压在腿上生疼，基米希伸手去打，格雷茨卡毫不躲闪，一个重重的耳光扇在脸上发出清脆声响甚至惊动了门口的士兵。  
“玩够了吗？”那声音冷若寒霜。  
“……但是真的很疼。”基米希扭过头去不想看他但被掐着下巴强行扳了过来，不过膝盖从腿上移开了：“疼就告诉我你外甥的下落。”  
“你何必跟一个小孩子过不去。”基米希稍微支撑起一点身子，两人的鼻尖几乎碰到，但不用格雷茨卡说他就知道答案了：继承权，继承权，说一千道一万都是继承权。这个问题让基米希有些丧气地躺了回去，如果自己是个Alpha，现在已经死了，一了百了，也不必受现在这个苦。  
“你说了就不用继续受苦了，不是吗？”  
基米希横下一颗心，双臂以及攀住了年轻皇帝的脖子，一个真正的深吻，同时还伴随着不安分的腿摩擦生热，基米希已经挣脱了那件破碎的袍子，格雷茨卡也那件酒红色的常服外套和两三颗衬衫扣子一起掉在地上，始料未及的热情让年轻皇帝微微愣住，不过很快他开始回应符腾堡继承人意外且悲伤的热情，他揉搓他，他抚摸他，他捏他，他掐他，他咬他。扩张用的香膏就在床头放着，很久没有使用过的地方吃进两个指节就有些困难，难怪放进第二根手指的时候盘在他腰上的腿夹得那么紧，肩膀上也深深烙下一个带血印的齿痕。格雷茨卡只能温柔抽插自己的手指，希望Beta可以适应。修长指尖不时碰到敏感地带让基米希呼吸加重，甚至不受控制地呻吟。  
“看来你是个圣人，Jo，”格雷茨卡靠近基米希的耳边低低道，“可惜是个淫荡的圣人——不对，如果淫荡了还能叫圣人吗？”说着继续刺激那一点，很高兴看着Beta受欲望支配话也说不出甚至分不出一个凶狠的眼神瞪自己。白色的液体溅得到处都是，甚至有一小滴挂在格雷茨卡的眼睫毛上，基米希整个人盘在格雷茨卡身上喘粗气，隔着胸腔都能感受到那擂鼓一般的心跳。然而他根本没有时间休息，某个讨厌的玩意已经在臀缝里不安分地蹭来蹭去，他知道该来的总是要来，认命地对准入口慢慢坐了下去，扩张还是有点不够，不过幸亏润滑足够也不算太痛苦，但某位年轻小皇帝发出愉悦的叹息，现在他的心脏也擂鼓似的响起来：“不要动，Jo，”他把他抱得更紧，“我好想你。”  
基米希一下子心软，他摸着格雷茨卡脸上自己刚刚打出的红指印子，刚要安慰一下，没想到有些出其不意向上一顶，一下子重重撞上敏感点，符腾堡继承人不受控制地叫了一声——柔媚到根本不像他自己能发出的声音，他忍着在另一边脸上也给他来一下子的冲动，又偏过脸不看他，这次格雷茨卡没有强行掰脸，但抱着后腰一下子将Beta抱起来抵在墙上，突然悬空让Beta再次惊呼，两条腿死死缠住Alpha，身子随着欲望冲击来回摇摆，但不由自主地努力迎合着小皇帝的节奏，只想把他吃得更深一些，再深一点，但更加破碎的只有他自己的呼吸声。  
好吧，他承认，他也很想他。  
他吻住他的嘴唇。他们第一次接吻，年幼的皇帝和比他还要年幼两天的公爵继承人躲在玫瑰花丛里偷偷用嘴唇碰嘴唇；他们第一次深吻，分开的时候基米希上气不接下，一半是不会换气，一半是激动狂喜。他还记得第一次做爱，他抱紧嚎啕大哭的Alpha，吻掉了他的泪水，发誓不再理会作为继承人的责任，也不理会他必须要和有生育能力的人结婚生下继承人的责任，咬着牙承受未被完全扩张的初夜疼痛，第二天独自一个人忍着痛走回自己的房间。如果不是家族，他真的很想陪他面对亲人抢夺权力的诘问和刀刃以及众叛亲离的痛苦，可最后，现在，哪怕已经亲密无间，他的家族也是再一次触了他的逆鳞。  
直到格雷茨卡的吻落在眼角，基米希才意识到自己在哭。他不想让Alpha知道这么多莫名其妙的心事，不等他说话一把推他躺回床上，自己坐了上去。带着乳香的汗水湿淋淋的，射进身体里的也湿淋淋的。基米希趴在格雷茨卡胸口，没有嚎啕大哭，不过枕着湿淋淋的胸口慢慢睡着了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 补一些GAME设定：ABO，LG是幼年即位的皇帝，Alpha，前任皇帝是他“无子嗣”大伯（然而有了遗腹子，即所谓“堂弟”）；JK是公爵领继承人，故事开头接替即将出嫁的姐姐到王都做人质，Beta


End file.
